Jacob
(menzionato), | | Nome=Jacob| | Età=Sconosciuta| | Luogo=| | Status=E' il leader degli Altri | Professione=| | PerchéIsola=E' uno degli Altri| | Doppiatore=| }} "Lui" è Jacob, come confermato nell'ultimo podcast ufficiale di Lost (20 Marzo 2007). Il nome "Jacob" era inizialmente sconosciuto. Veniva indicato come "Lui" o Egli. Sembra essere il Leader degli Altri, ma la vera identità di Jacob è tuttora sconosciuta. Jacob appare nell'episodio The Man Behind the Curtain per una attimo molto breve (soli 11 fotogrammi). Ben dice di essere agli ordini di Jacob e che solo lui può parlargli o incontrarlo. Dice anche di essere l'unico che sa dove Jacob abita. Si tratta di una vecchia capanna nella foresta dell'isola non lontano dalle rocce. Intorno a questa capanna c'è un perimetro di quello che sembra essere polvere scura. Locke dubita dell'esistenza di Jacob, accusando Ben di essere l'unico leader e negando l'esistenza di Jacob. Tuttavia, sebbene Locke non riesca a vedere fisicamente Jacob al loro incontro, riesce comunque a sentire una frase di Jacob ("Aiutami"). Questo confermerebbe l'esistenza di Jacob. Mikhail Bakunin sostiene che Ben sia niente a confronto di "Lui". Nell'episodio Uno degli altri Ben dice che Jacob è in grado di curare il cancro. Jacob ha presumibilmente creato la lista di nomi perchè nella puntata Danny Pickett dice che Jack non era sulla lista di Jacob. Il nome Jacob è anche visibile nel video della Stanza 23 che Karl è costretto a guardare nell'episodio , dove compare la frase "God loves you as He loved Jacob". In , durante una discussione tra Sawyer e Kate sul tornare o no alla Stazione Idra, Karl esclama "He'll kill you. God love you as He loved Jacob." Riferimenti a "Lui" * Nominato da Tom (Mr. Friendly) in Maternità: "Cosa pensi che dirà Lui quando lo scoprirà?", implicando che Egli è superiore sia a Tom (Mr. Friendly) sia a Ethan Rom nella gerarchia degli Altri. * In Dave, Henry Gale afferma "Se vi parlo di loro, non immaginate cosa Egli mi farà!" e quando è interrogato da Sayid, Henry dice "Egli mi ucciderà!" e a ciò Sayid risponde, "Io ti ucciderò!". Poichè neanche dopo questa minaccia Gale dà delle risposte, è molto probabile che preferisca morire piuttosto che contraddire "Lui". Henry dice inoltre che "l'Uomo con la Barba" non è "nessuno", sottointendendo che "Egli" occupa una posizione molto più alta nella gerarchia degli Altri. * In Due per la strada, Henry Gale dice: "Egli è un grand'uomo, brillante, ma non è uno che perdona." Dice inoltre che "Egli" avrebbe ucciso Henry per aver fallito la sua missione. * Sia in Alla deriva che in Si vive insieme, si muore soli, gli occupanti della stazione Il Cigno, Desmond a Locke e Kelvin a Desmond, hanno chiesto "Tu sei lui?". E' molto più probabile comunque che essi abbiano chiesto se fossero i loro sostituti. ** Il codice segreto per verificare se la persona arrivata nella staione fosse "Lui" era l'indovinello del pupazzo di neve : "Cosa dice un pupazzo di neve a un altro pupazzo di neve?". Domande *Jacob ha qualcosa a che fare con Adamo ed Eva? *Se è vero che Jacob ha curato il cancro di Rachel come ha fatto? *Se Jacob è vivo perchè la frase nella stanza 23 dice al passato "Dio ti ama come HA AMATO Jacob"? Parla del Jacob biblico? *Jacob è una persona umana o esiste solo in spirito? *Perche Ben sembra così arrabbiato che Locke può sentire Jacob? * Jacob era invisibile solo a Locke o anche ai telespettatori? Ben vede Jacob? *Jacob è invisibile come l'isola lo è al mondo? *Jacob può aiutare Locke? *Locke come può aiutare Jacob? Cosa può fare per lui? *Cos'è la sostanza che circonda la casa di Jacob? è polvere da sparo? è il fumo nero? è il mostro? *Jacob è il mostro? *Jacob comanda il mostro? *Chi è il cane disgnato nella cabina di Jacob? è Vincent? *Cosa c'è nei barattoli di vetro nella cabina di Jacob? *Perchè Jacob non ha curato il cancro di Ben? *Perchè Jacob non ama la tecnologia? *Come è arrivato Jacob sull'isola? *Perchè gli Altri sono così fedeli a Jacob se non lo hanno mai visto? *C'è un legame tra i poteri psichici di Walt e quelli di Jacob? Probabili identità di Jacob * Jacob non esiste. * Alvar Hanso * Magnus Hanso * Il capitano della barca dei pirati Black Rock. * Isaac * Radzinsky * Charles Widmore * Mr. Paik * Christian Shephard * Gerald DeGroot ** E' uno dei fondatori della DHARMA Initiative. ** E' uno dei fondatori della Hanso Foundation, società che comprende la DHARMA Initiative. * Dr. Marvin Candle (anche conosciuto come Dr. Mark Wickmund) * Henry Gale ** In Si vive insieme, si muore soli, Henry sembra essere a capo di quel particolare gruppo di Altri. * Thomas Mittelwerk ** Il suo profilo dimostra che ha il ruolo carismatico che "Egli" sembra avere. * L'isola, o il vulcano ** Questa idea sembra essere supportata dalla perdita dell'uso delle gambe da parte di Locke (appena prima la morte di Boone) e che l'isola lo volesse punire per non aver compiuto correttamente i suoi ordini. * La creatura ** Siamo convinti di aver visto la Creatura in forma umana in precedenza(il padre di Jack, Shannon nel sogno di Boone). Se è così, la creatura potrebbe essersi personificata e controllare gli Altri. * Non c'è nessun Jacob ** Gli altri sono stati raggirati facendogli eseguire ordini da qualcuno che non esiste . Henry Gale potrebbe essere l'organizzatore di tutta questa messinscena o anche lui potrebbe essere stato raggirato. * Il Mostro ** "Lui" potrebbe essere Il Mostro o una sua diretta manifestazione dato il terrore che genera in chi ne parla. Altre teorie * Potrebbe essere interpretato da Peter Coyote, che ha prestato la propria voce come narratore in Destination Lost e in Lost: Revelation. **Potrebbe essere che egli abbia visto tutto ciò che abbiamo visto noi, forse con un sistema di telecamere? * Lui è Vincent. Il cane di Walt appare in molti modi inquietanti soprattutto nel Pilot, e potrebbe avere una importanza maggiore di quanto sembri. Curiosità *Jacob è il secondo nome di J.J. Abrams (Jeffrey Jacob). *Il personaggio biblico aveva un fratello gemello di nome Esau. *Il personaggio biblico aveva 12 figli, uno dei quali di nome Benjamin. Jacob fu il patriarca di quelle divenute le 12 tribù di Israele, persone speciali scelte da Dio. *Il personaggio biblico sogna una scala che si protende verso il paradiso durante il viaggio per sfuggire al fratello. (descritto nella Genesi 28:11-19) *Secondo il libro di Malachia, Dio amò Jacob ma odiò suo fratello Esaù. (Malachia 1:1-3) Categoria:Gli Altri Categoria:Mai Visti